villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Greenhill
David Greenhill is the main antagonist in the 1993 thriller film Guilty as Sin. He is portrayed by Don Johnson. Biography Greenhill is a suave, charismatic ladies' man who is accused of murdering his wealthy wife Rita after she mysteriously falls out of a high story window. He watches rising attorney Jennifer Haines winning various cases and decides that she is the perfect person to represent him in court, but despite using his charisma to try and entice her, Haines initially refuses the offer. However, she soon changes her mind after becoming intrigued by him and wanting a big case to show off her own skills, much to Greenhill's delight. Greenhill becomes to show up in Haines' life on several occasions and starts stalking her, claiming that there is a connection between them, which angers Haines' husband Phil Garson. He tries to convince Haines to drop Greenhill as a client, but she refuses until her law partners inform her that Greenhill's promised fee has gone unpaid. Haines then finally tries to drop the case but is forced to continue representing Greenhill by the judge, claiming that it's her fault for taking the case on in the first place. Meanwhile, Haines' colleague Moe conducts some research into Greenhill's shady past, which reveals that Greenhill has a history of dating older wealthy women who tend to end up dead. Knowing that Haines is bound to attorney-client confidentiality, Greenhill reveals to her the explicit details of how he did indeed kill his wife and how much he enjoyed doing so - he also knows that Haines values her career so much that she won't repeat this or else she'll be fired and prosecuted. Instead, Haines decides to plant evidence at Greenhill's home in an attempt to have him convicted, but Greenhill realizes that she is the one responsible for this and viciously beats Phil in retaliation (leading him to become hospitalized). After Greenhill's first court hearing ends in a mistrial, Greenhill threatens to blackmail her with his knowledge of the evidence she planted to keep himself in the clear, but Haines eventually decides to reveal all of the information she knows about Greenhill to the court at the cost of her career. Anticipating this, Greenhill knocks out Moe and sets fire to his office before leaving him to die in the flames. He then confronts Haines outside her apartment building and claims that due to Phil's beating and Moe's death, she is supposedly grieving enough to commit suicide and attempts to throw Haines off the nearby balcony. However, to his horror, Haines manages to grab hold of him and pulls him over the balcony as well, sending them both plummeting onto the ground floor a long way below. Greenhill is killed instantly in the fall, but Haines is cushioned by his body and survives, albeit with serious injuries. She is then taken to hospital and happily says to her worried husband "I beat him, Phil. I beat him. Tough way to win a case." Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers